I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers for returnable beverage containers. More specifically the present invention relates to the field of containers for returnable beverage containers made from plastic. Even more specifically the present invention relates to the field of containers for returnable beverage containers made from plastic sheet. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of containers made from plastic sheet for returnable metal beverage cans that is collapsible or foldable to a planar form.
II. Cross Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to the applicant's copending application Ser. No. 080,237 filed Oct. 1, 1979 entitled "Wire Container for Returnable Beverage Cans."
III. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a deep concern by the public for reducing litter in our public parks and along roadways. In addition, the public concern for reducing energy consumption together with reducing unsightly litter has led to mandatory returnable beverage container laws in many states. The present invention is directed toward fulfilling this public need by providing a convenient and inexpensive container for collecting returnable beverage cans for their return for recycling purposes. Typical containers for returnable beverage containers in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,484,019; 3,565,278; 3,584,758; and 3,998,328. These patents are relevant in that they disclose containers for returnable beverage containers such as bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,019 discloses a collapsible bottle carrying container made from cardboard which carries the bottles in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,278; 3,584,758; and 3,998,328 disclose plastic containers made from molded plastic for carrying bottles in an upright position with the containers having compartments to separate individual bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,723 discloses a sectional receptacle made from molded plastic that is employed for carrying fragile articles such as cigars. None of the above listed U.S. patents disclose the present invention of a disposable folding beverage can container made from plastic sheet for returnable beverage cans.
IV. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art, including the applicant's copending application, in the opinion of the applicant and the applicant's attorney, represents the closest prior art of which the applicant and the applicant's attorney are aware.